The Last Warrior
by pokewarrior21
Summary: The battle between life and death. And the clans have seem to have lost. But are all of the clan cats dead? I don't say it rated T because there's only blood and not that much talk of fighting.


Chapter

Lightning struck the in the sky making the whole dark sky some light up. Thunder cracked, but that didn't stop the battling cats below.

Hisses and yowls and cries of pain filled the clearing. Every cat had a blood soaked pelt. With so many cats some clan cats were even attacking each other. Even though they were fighting rouges too.

One the night of the gathering when the clans gathered in peace, the clans were about to start the gathering when suddenly tons and tons of rouges attacked and that's when this all started.

A black she-cat was fighting with all the energy she could muster. A rouge slashed her one the side sending blood spilling from her dark black pelt. She yowled in pain and turned around with fury in her eyes. She clawed at the cats face, with a pained yowl the rouge turned tail and dashed away.

"Will win these," The black she-cat cat thought to herself, "I just sent that rouge dashing away with one paw."

But as she looked around the clan cats might not win. There was blood every where she looked. She could see other clans trying to help each other up, but then being struck down by some rouge.

She could see Bramblestar, her leader, and Squirrleflight, the deputy, fighting side by side. And Cherrypaw and Molepaw helping Seedpaw and Lilypaw. She even saw Briarlight trying her best with the help of Millie and Bumblestripe.

Reedwhisker the deputy of Riverclan was helping his leader, Mistystar and mother, up.

I quickly ran over to them swiping my claws at a rouge as I passed. He hissed but did nothing. I got on the other side of Mistystar and lifted her up.

Reedwhisker looked at me with thanks. "Thank you Hollyleaf," he meowed.

I looked back and replied. "Any time Reedwhisker."

Once Mistystar was away from the battlefield I ran over to Jayfeather, Thunderclan's medicine cat and my brother.

"Is any one badly hurt?" I questioned.

He looked at me, the way he seemed to always. "I'm not sure, no one came to me yet."

As I heard a screech I didn't have time to respond. I only dashed away from Jayfeather and ran to where the screech was coming from. I struck a rouge down off of Birchfall. They looked at me and turned and attacked.

Birchfall was was shaking in his fur, he was to scared to to anything, expect run.

The rouges were all over me. As I clawed my way out of the rouges claws and the blood that pooled at my feet. Lightning flashed, I winced. I hated storms they reminded me of Ashfur.

I looked up I saw a cat sitting on the tallrock close to where the leaders would be at the gathering.

My eyes widened at what I saw. I could feel my lips make the name.

"Sol," I growled.

He must of saw me because he just smiled at me revealing he blood stained teeth.

I was pulled back into the fighting rouges, As the rouges slashed at my face blood filled my eyes. I heard my other brother Lionblaze call my name, his voice sounded

pained.

"Hollyleaf!" his voice sounded like an echo to me.

And then things went black.

* * *

When i woke my eyes had snapped open and my head was looking at the night sky. There were no stars. I stood up shakily, I dug my claws into the ground to keep myself from falling.

My eyes widened at was around me, blood lots of blood. And not just blood, bodies, bodies of dead cats.

There were so many around. Al mattered with blood.

I started to pad around looking at the bodies, so had dried blood some had wet blood.

It felt like my heart stopped, I saw Thunderclan bodies.

Birchfall, Whitewing, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, and more.

I walked again seeing the light brown pelt of Briarlight, and the brown and creamy white pelt of Molepaw. Next to his lay the ginger body of his sister Cherrypaw.

Above them where there parents Poppyfrost's and Berrynose's bodies. A little farther one was Mousewhisker's body. She felt tears started to form in her eyes.

Ivypool, Dovewing, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Sorreltail, Brakenfur, even Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit's bodies as well.

There was Bramblestar and Squirrleflight laying on the ground. All of Bramblestar's nine lives must of been taking away.

The next four bodies she made her blood go cold. Crowfeather, Leafpool's bodies and Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's.

Hollyleaf eyes burned with tears as they dripped down her cheeks. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

As far as she knew, she was The Last Warrior.


End file.
